Fuck You (One Shot)
by Sam-E234
Summary: Damn, he was right... He was better in the bedroom. Original Character "Sable" and Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. #NSFW


A double entendre title because fuck you has two meanings for Sable and Hyde.

About this one shot, it just kind of happened. I've been wanting to write a one shot about Hyde and especially Sable and I wrote half of this more than a year ago and decided to finish it before Summer. Also, I'm searching for ideas for the MH fanfic, and writing something is better than writing nothing. A little tidbit: I've written about the build up but never actual sex scenes, and I've never had sex, so I don't have anything to go off of, so I hope that part comes across as somewhat realistic.

* * *

It was just going to be a sex only relationship, he assured; an arrangement made solely because of the odd predicament that the two were in – A man of two personalities was married to a woman who hated half of him.

Ha.

 _Only_ sex? That wasn't a simple compromise like requesting a spouse to split chore duties. This was a blatant taint on their marriage! How could he be so indifferent when requesting his own wife to sleep with another man – no! a monster.

"Dear please, don't misunderstand. We both know you don't like him, and we're not expecting your feelings to change."

"Then what exactly are you expecting, Jekyll? Please explain to me what kind of delusional response you wanted from me."

Jekyll hesitates before speaking, "I was… He is… We didn't think you wouldn't _not_ want to".

Seeing the furious gaze his wife was giving him, he sheepishly adds "I know you're not too fond of the idea."

Not fond? She loathed Hyde and she made that clear as day. Unless prompted, she never spoke to him, never looked at him, hell, she would take the extra mile just to avoid seeing him; there wasn't a room he could entered where she wouldn't leave immediately. So why? Why was Jekyll and Hyde asking her to do such a thing?

"Now, before you say no - "

"You can make it a fuck no", Sable interrupts, "I will not budge on this. How could you even ask me to do this Jekyll? How could you dismiss our vows so readily?"

"I just want to appease him Sable! I… I knew from the moment we agreed to get married that Hyde would have something he'd want out of it. He's always been like that, plotting and scheming. I never thought he'd be so upfront about it but that's a good thing. I've seen him hurt and kill one woman I already loved, I don't want to see him do it again."

Tears started to build up in his eyes, but Jekyll doesn't wipe them away, he needs his wife to see how earnest he is, to understand the severity of the situation. This wasn't a request, it was a demand and Hyde always got what he wanted, one way or the other.

"He is not asking kindly Sable, he is telling me that this is what he wants. As I've learned from my years with him, it is that you either give him what he wants, or he will take it himself."

The tears are running down his cheeks now, and he feels his throat tightening, a full-on sob threatening to surface.

"I don't want him to hurt you."

Sable shifts uncomfortably, she had never seen her husband shed tears before. "It's been almost two years since we married, why is he asking now?"

"I don't know. I assume it'd be because we were happy. Hyde has a taste for making others miserable."

"Jekyll I… I don't want to do this."

"I know."

The two of them sit in an uneasy silence, until Jekyll says, "He wants to speak to you".

Sable nods. Great, now she can tell him to his face that he can go to hell.

"Be careful, please" Jekyll calls out as he begins to transform.

If his insufferable personality wasn't enough, his appearance could make even the most notorious monster shake. It was a mystery how Jekyll, a moderately attractive human, could turn into something so spine chilling. Hyde was chalky pale, with scars that resembled cracks on his face, he had thin lips and literal shark like teeth, and his eyes were large and black – so dark that it seemed his entire iris was one solid color. Sable liked to compare him to a one of those horror movie porcelain dolls.

With Jekyll transformed into Hyde, Sable can feel her resolve disappearing. Well, not so much disappearing rather than being replaced with something else. _Fear._

Hyde looms over her, his height and build almost engulfing her. "Follow me." He commands.

He leads Sable to the north wing of the house to his chambers. She's never been in there before, no one has. As he opens the door to his room, a ray of candles on the wall flicker on and shadows begin to dance around the room. Even with the candles, the room is barely illuminated; Sable can only see the lavish king-sized bed. Hyde walks to the middle of the room, stops and turns to her. He beckons for her to come, and as she follows, the doors close loudly behind her.

 _"Way to be ominous, you nut job."_

"Jekyll has already told you what I wanted. Yet you do not give in."

"I'm not one of your victims Hyde" Sable says, "You have nerve to think you can always get what you want just because you demand it."

"I see." Hyde gives a slight nod, "So you're truly going to be stubborn on this matter, my love?"

Sable frowns at the nickname, "You must've forgotten that I'm not afraid to kick your ass."

Looking her in the eye, Hyde backs away into the shadows in the room and vanishes. Nervous, Sable looks around the room despite knowing that it's pointless. How could she spot a shadow in a room full of them? Suddenly she felt herself thrown onto the bed.

Panicking, she uprights herself and moves to the other side of the bed, closer to the door. She waits for him to speak but he doesn't.

Hyde just stares. And stares. And stares. Sable crosses her arms and puts on her bravest face even though she wants to run out of the room screaming. Her tough act is just an act. Hyde makes her uneasy, and if she weren't so prideful, she'd admit that she was terrified of him. He was an enigma with power and strength that was incomparable to most. Sable was sure that one of these days, he'd become fed up with her and she'd be spending the rest of eternity as an experiment.

After what seemed like hours, Hyde finally speaks, "You give me what I want, or I take what you want most."

"And what would that be?"

"Jekyll of course. I suppressed him once, I can do it again. Perhaps I'll even find a way to get rid of him for good. Furthermore, I'd still get what I want, but I wouldn't ask for it beforehand."

Sable's jaw drops. _That motherfucker.  
_  
"You can sleep with anyone Hyde. Why are you so dead set on it being me?"

Hyde feigns surprise, "Why, Sable dear, can't I simply enjoy your company?"

"Did this enjoyment come before or after you attempted to strangle me to death? If you're looking for a serious comprise, then I need you to be honest. This is revenge isn't it? You're upset that I married Jekyll."

"My initial feelings for you were less than ideal, yes. I perceived you as a threat to both my control and my plans. You're intelligent, but unlike other intellects I've met, you were perceptive. You were beginning to read into my actions; how I thought, how I did things. I didn't like that. I'm hidden in the shadows, no one, not even the boogie man can predict me. But you were beginning too."

Hyde smiles, his shark teeth exposed, "But the one thing that I absolutely hated about you Sable was that you were never afraid to stand up to me. There was only ever one person who did that in my years of living besides you who remains alive. But it doesn't stop there. You cursed at me, hit me, you tortured me in my own dungeon. And it was delicious. Never have I met a man or woman who has made me feel, well, much of anything. But I've experienced many emotions in the few years that you've been in our life."

"I am attracted to you Sable. I never knew I had a type until he met you." He laughs, an unnerving sound that sounded more like a screech, "I never knew either of us, especially myself, would become smitten with a colored girl… Ah, forgive my choice of words. I'm from a different time. What are you called now? Afro American?"

Sable sputters, unsure of how to respond to what she just heard. How would you in a situation like this?  
Everyone, including Jekyll, was so sure that Hyde was incapable of any form of love, and here he was admitting he wanted to sleep with his "sort of wife", not out of spite, but because he was attracted to her.

And did he really call her colored?

 _"Can he really feel this way about me or is he attempting to woo me over?"_ Sable thought. She looks at him, trying to understand, trying to find answers, but as usual his face is unreadable. It was like one of those theater mask – no kind of emotion was ever displayed.

It doesn't matter. Whether or not he really wanted to, didn't change the fact that she didn't. Even if she didn't hate him, even if he wasn't terrifying to look at, it felt wrong to sleep with someone else, even if it was still sort of her husband.

Seeing her contemplate, Hyde says "I watch you through his eyes."

"What?"

"I know how you sleep, what you look like when you wake up, the feel of your lips pressed on his before you both go to work. I know what you look like naked, and I know what your body feels like, what you taste like. But it feels like a memory. I do not have the same experience as he does. I am no longer content with simply watching."

"Wait… So if this were to happen… Would Jekyll see what's happening?"

"Jekyll has very little understanding of our body; he doesn't know how too. I technically could let him, but I wouldn't want his jealousy to stop us from having our fun now and again.

"Now and again? How often are you expecting this to happen?"

Hyde tilts his head as if to ponder, "That all depends on you and how often you want to come to me. I'm much better than Jekyll is in bed. That's not an ego filled statement either my love, I've had my fair share of women and never had I had to ask them to come to me a second time."

Wait… didn't he rape women? He seemed to have known what she was going to say because he adds, "I only raped because it was always delightful to break a person mentally and physically."

 _"My god, he's fucking gross."_

As if reading her mind, he says "But you're still going to do it. You're going to sleep with me no matter how lowly you think of me, and the worst part is", He leans towards her whispering, "Is that you're going to love it."

Sable shuddered. This man, no, this thing, was a truly a crime against nature. But did she really have a choice? He insinuated he'd take her with or without her permission, but if she agreed now then at least Jekyll would be safe.

"When is this happening?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"You're already on the bed."

"I'm not ready."

"That's okay. We have all night."

 **X**

Sable turned away from him, _"I don't have to do this"_ she thought, she could just walk straight out the room, into her laboratory, and lock the doors until morning. But she didn't. Keeping her back to him, she pulled off her night gown. She could feel him staring; slowly she pulled down her panties throwing them across the room, as she lays down on the bed, a dreaded feeling of nausea jabbed at her stomach.

Hyde on the other hand couldn't hold back the grin on his face. He stared at her unblinking, taking it all in. This wasn't a memory, this wasn't an out of body experience, no… this was real. And for even a split moment in time, she was his.

He really wished he could choke her again, but there was no need to ruin the moment. In one swift movement his clothes are off and he's standing next to the bed. He can feel her discomfort and her fear, normally he'd ignore that, but he doesn't want this moment to be tainted, so he massages her. He starts with her back, slowly, easing her mood.

Her eyes were closed as Hyde massaged her legs, her stomach, her breasts, his palms rotating the nipples. His hands swam down along her body and her toes curled, then in an instance, he's inside her. He slipped in with so little inconvenience that she must have been wet without knowing it. But that couldn't be right. There's no way she could be turned on by _his_ hands. The calloused rough hands of a savage. The hands of an animal.

But those same hands are gripping her forcefully by the hips, exactly where it matters, and their moving so rhythmically it's impossible to know if it's him moving or if she's doing it herself… She feels tired and sore, but she welcomes the pain.

She doesn't want him to see her face because she knows she's flushed; she's grimacing at the pain, but her face is distorted with a look of pleasure. If he dared to stop, she'd cry. He drove himself harder into her, she could feel his weight on top of her and she whined with pleasure; she wanted to squeeze him in further and further.

The strength of what was building was staggering; Hyde watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his waist and bucked her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against him. Sable came, groaning, every muscle drawn taut.

She felt ashamed, she felt embarrassed, she felt a buzz she hadn't felt in years.

And she wanted more.

But fuck that guy.

There was no way in hell that she'd give Hyde the satisfaction. She gets up, fighting the need for after sex cuddles and ignoring the pounding sensation between her thighs, and puts on back her night gown. Her panties are lost somewhere on the floor, but she doesn't want to stay longer than she has too, " _I'll leave them behind_ ".

Without a word or a glance, she shuffles to the door.

"I didn't think you'd leave right after. I know how much you like to embrace Jekyll afterwards."

involuntarily, Sable's head jerks towards him, "Excuse me?"

"I told you, I see you through his eyes. That's how I also know that you had a much better time with me than you have with him. Don't you want to go another round? I have plenty of stamina."

She sneers and flips him off, storming out of the room, but not without hearing him say "I'll be seeing you again my love, want to give me a date?"

She doesn't answer, just darts down the halls towards her room. Her safe spot. But as she feels cum – his or hers? – dripping down her legs, she can feel herself getting turned on. _Fuck!_

Reaching to her door, she stops, looks into the shadows and whispers, "Tuesday night".

* * *

I'm always so wordy with my writing. Less is more but I struggle. As always, feedback is always appreciated - even if not always positive.


End file.
